


Hope

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been playing nursemaid for a month now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For Tierfal.

Matusda nudges the door with one of his feet, and glances inside the room. He's been playing nursemaid/bodyguard at the Yagami home week-on-week-off for a month now (no-one but the Chief is supposed to know, so naturally everyone does) but he's still distressed by the sight of Sayu's battered spirit. He taps the door with an elbow, gentle but loud, so as not to startle her and, when he says "tea?" as if it were a question, and she turns to him, eyes dark and soft and_aged_, but waking cautiously to hope,_and smiling_, he almost comes apart with happiness...


End file.
